Princes, meet the Princesses
by Chiheisen no Hikari
Summary: A plotbunny crossover of Yumeiro Patissieré and Princess Princess  St. Marie Academy is half-burned down by a left open stove, which leads the Sweets Princes take refugee in a nearby all-boys school. But what happens when they meet the three Princesses..?
1. Chapter 1

**Princes, meet the Princesses!**

*A Princess Princess & Yumeiro Patissieré crossover fanfic.*

(Hints of _The Day of Revolution_ and _Family Complex_ included)

**Chapter 1.**

Seriously. What was the possibility? Of what you ask? Of St. Marie Academy burning partly down because of a stove left on? Or that there was no room for some of the students to stay at the school, not even mentioning studying? Or could it be that the only available school in the area was an all-boy school?

"You've got to be kidding me!" How many times had that sentence been heard on the bus on the way to that said school? No one knew. Everyone stopped counting after the blond boy had said it for the tenth or eleventh time. A sigh could be heard from the back of the bus, next to the said boy.

"Aren't you taking this a bit too seriously, Ma-kun?" This was said by one of the two others, a tall black haired boy wearing glasses. He seemed to be the least frustrated about the whole situation.

"Too seriously? They don't even have any good kitchens there!" This too was an all too familiar complain from the chocolatier. Though who could blame him? His studies did depend on him staying on the top of the school, and without practice, how was he supposed to do that? As the blonde kept going on and on about it, the boy on his other side, the last one of the three, was in the middle of complaining too. About a different thing, however.

"An ALL-BOY school! I won't be seeing any fair ladies for the whole time we spend there!" The green-haired bishonen could hardly believe that this day had come. "My looks will go to waste!" The horror.

"You too, Hanabusa..?" Another sigh. The raven-headed boy decided to give up. Perhaps when they would actually see the school…

You must be wondering, just who are these three boys? Why, they are of course Makoto Kashino, Satsuki Hanabusa and Sennosuke Andou, dubbed as the "Sweets Princes" by the girls of St. Marie Academy. They were few of the unfortunate ones, who were sent to the all-boy school until the academy would be fixed again. Andou, the tall one with glasses, looked out from the bus window half-listening to the other two's ranting.

"Maybe it's a good thing that Caramel and the others went back to Sweets Kingdom…" The small fairies had returned for a test of some kind. Fairies? Indeed. They're called "Sweets Spirits". They come from Sweets Kingdom in order to pair up with patissiers and help them, collecting cards from each new sweet they are able to make. By doing this they try to become patissiers themselves, to the court of the Sweets Kingdom. As Andou remembered the small fairies, he felt a bit lonely. He wouldn't be able to meet his Sweets Spirit, Caramel, until they returned to the Academy. He looked over to the fellow Sweets Princes and wondered if they felt the same.

"I will not stand this!" It was quite hard to tell if they were. Andou looked at his childhood friend, the blonde chocolatier that was Kashino, as he still kept going, untiringly. Andou had to admit it was amusing to see his friend like this. Usually the said boy kept more to himself. Andou could guess what had caused this change as the image of a certain to-be-patissieré…

Suddenly the candy-art specialist, Hanabusa, looked outside the window past Andou. And he looked horrified.

"You can't mean that… that is the school!" Andou turned back to the window at the same time noticing that the bus had came to a stop. There was the school. Andou immediately dismissed his earlier idea "maybe seeing the school will change their minds". It was nowhere near the luxury of St. Marie Academy, just the opposite. A normal, everyday high school with no interesting points at all. _Great…_ A third sigh. This wasn't going well…

/PmtP\

"NOOOOOOOOO!" This all too familiar yell echoed throughout the Fujimori high-school. Most of the students recognized this voice as the one of the three Princesses of the school. The three were currently at the student council room and had just heard of their newest task. The shout was coming from the pink haired one out of the three. He was standing in front of the couch he had been previously seated in. He had an expression that was a mix of panicked and rebellious on his rather feminine face.

"There is no way I'm doing this! NO WAY!" This boy was, of course, the Eastern Princess Mikoto Yutaka. Behind him, seated on the couch, were the two others not the least surprised by the outburst of their companion.

"He's at it again, Yuujiro", said the one with blue hair, Tooru Kouno, the newest of the Princesses, to the other.

"What did you expect? That he's suddenly started liking this job?" This faintly sarcastic reply came from the last, but certainly the not least, of the group, the male with long blond hair called Yuujiro Shihoudani, also known as the Western Princess.

"Point taken", the blunette answered turning his attention back to the scene in front of him. With the three Princesses was the student council Mikoto was busy complaining at. There were, obviously, the student council president, Shuya Arisada, along with Masayuki Koshino, the vice president, Wataru Harue, the treasurer, and Takahiro Tadasu, the secretary. The first named smirked evilly causing Mikoto lose some of his earlier confidence.

"Now now, let's not be hasty. You'll just have to greet the refugees from St. Marie Academy, make them know we welcome them here", the former Princess said with a hint of a scary tone in his voice, "It's not all that big of a deal, right?"

"B-But they… they'll…" As resistant as Mikoto was, it wasn't easy for him to come up with a valid argument. Arisada wasn't going to let this one go, however, and as he watched Mikoto squirming under his glare, he decided to make it easier by drawing his ace card and playing it.

"And did I mention that if you don't do it, I will personally suspend the Princess privileges… from all of you", he said with his evil aura reflecting from his eyes. As planned, it didn't shake Mikoto up, but the two behind him. Tooru and Yuujiro immediately jumped up to either side of the third Princess.

"WE'LL DO IT!" The pink-haired boy looked from the blond to blunette and back in panic.

"H-Hey! No way I'm-!"

"Good, then you'll have to get ready. They'll be here in any minute."

"Listen to me! I will not-!"

"Of course. Come now, Mikoto."

"Shihoudani! Don't you-!"

"Hurry up, we don't want to be late."

"Tooru too! No… No! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

And so poor Mikoto was dragged out from the room by his fellow Princesses. I've beed calling the three boys Princesses the whole time, but you don't know why, do you? In Furimori High-school there is a tradition of choosing some of the first year students as "Princesses" based on their looks, personality and popularity. These few are dressed up in female costumes and they work as the school's idols, bringing up the spirits of all students. They are like a flash of color in the otherwise dull life of an all-boys school. Along with this duty come the privileges. To name few of them, there are such as free school supplies and food, and they gain part of the profit from pictures of them that are taken and sold by the photography club. All that just for dressing up as a girl. Arisada couldn't understand just what was so horrible about it. Oh, well. He could always count on the other two making the third to do his job. With that conclusion, he set his mind on other matters.

As the president was continuing his job, the Princesses were on their way to theirs, two dragging the third between them.

"I really don't get why you are so much against this", Tooru said, "Megumi-san already knows about this job, and you seemed to be just fine with it just a few days ago."

"It's a matter of pride, Tooru! Even if you two don't have it, I have a male pride to protect", Mikoto answered angrily as he tried to struggle off, causing others tightening their grip. The blond one of the three chuckled slightly.

"You really think you still have any of it left, Miko-chan~?" A vein popped on the pink head's forehead.

"Don't call me that! Besides, those refugees are from outside and aaaaaAAAH!" Mikoto was horrified by the image popping to his head, so horrified he froze from his struggling for a moment, before remembering he could still escape if he tried hard enough. Tooru sighed and changed the subject.

"Anyway, what do you think the refugees will be like? They come from a patissier school, don't they?" He had been wondering about it ever since they were told of the refugees.

"Yea, and a top rate one at that. St. Marie Academy is the best patissier school in the world, and the Japanese branch seems to be one of the utmost of them all", Yuujiro said with an everyday-tone, which piqued Mikoto's interest and he stopped struggling once more.

"How come you know so much about it?" he questioned. Yuujiro waved his free hand slightly.

"My cousin studies there", was all he said. There was no time for further questions as they entered the home economics classroom and were instantly assaulted by a certain sempai.

"My lovely Princesses~! I have prepared new gorgeous outfits for today. Please, try them on~!" This flashy personality is known as Kaoru Natashou, or simply as Natashou-sempai. He started a speech of each little detail of each dress, over-dramatically describing them to the fullest. The three Princesses sweatdropped and shook their heads. Some things just don't change.

* * *

><p>AN: Hikari: Where did this come from? Well, truthfully this has been on my computer for quite a long time. I watched Yumeiro Patissieré, followed by Princess Princess, and I couldn't help noticing how so very same looking Makoto and Yuujiro were. Blond and brown eyes. Thus, I wondered if they were related, which was the start of this fanfic~ And that's it~!

I have another, shorter chapter of this story, though I doubt I'll continue this any more~

Au revoir~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"So this is Fujimori high-school, huh? A dull place if you ask me", Kashino grumbled mostly to himself. If he ever found out who left that stove on, he was so going to kill him. Or her, whichever it was. They had exited the bus and were apparently waiting for their guide. But as he looked around him thinking about the school (and the lack of kitchens), he felt something nagging at the back of his head. Fujimori… Something in that name felt familiar. But what was it? He couldn't remember being there before, and he would had remembered a boring place like this. _Hmm…_

"Ma-kun? Something the matter?" Kashino was startled from his thoughts as his childhood friend appeared by his side, looking at him worriedly.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it", Kashino answered quickly. No point at making Andou worried, now was there? The black-haired boy looked questionable, but remained silent. If Kashino didn't want to tell, he couldn't force him. He turned back to the bus to see Hanabusa approaching them, looking more and more disgusted by the minute.

"This place is not the least beautiful…", he mumbled as he reached the other two. Andou gave out a nervous laugh, before sighing yet again. Kashino rolled his eyes slightly and turned to Hanabusa in order to comment his statement. However he found the said boy staring wide-eyed at something. Something behind him. The chocolatier turned around to see, who or what exactly had shut the candy artist up. He didn't have to even search for the reason. There, walking towards them, were four people total. All seemed around the same age as themselves, which surprised him, as he had expected for teachers or older students to be their guides. But their age wasn't the reason that earned stares. No, the reason was that they, besides the boy with green hair, were girls. Girls. In an all-boys school. Now that deserved some stares, even if they hadn't been dressed up in lolita-costumes. And they were pretty. No, pretty wasn't enough to describe them, they were beautiful. But there was something off about them. Something that wasn't exactly right. Kashino couldn't quite put a finger on it, but still…

The group of four reached them and other refugees, and the green-headed boy stepped forward.

"Welcome to Fujimori! My name is Akira Sakamoto and I, along with these three, will be your guide in this school", he said with admirable confidence before starting to explain some few things about the school. He seemed to have good leadership skills, Kashino noted before looking at the three girls again. First he noticed that the pink-haired girl seemed to be embarrassed to the utmost limit, and looked like she would had wanted to be anywhere else than standing in that spot. Then there was the blue-haired girl who was smiling, like she did things like this every day, like she probably did. At the third girl, however, Kashino stopped. _Wait a minute… Isn't that..?_

"…so now, if you may, we'll show you to your dorms and-"

"Yuujiro!" Everyone was startled as Kashino nearly shouted the name. There was no doubt, those eyes, the way the girl… no, boy held himself… So that's why Fujimori sounded so familiar. But why on Earth..?

/PmtP\

It was dead silent after the shout died down. People were looking from Yuujiro to the other blonde and back as they waited for the Princess' answer. He blinked a couple of times organizing his thoughts before opening his mouth.

"Makoto? Is that you?" Yuujiro had to wonder the possibilities of actually meeting his cousin like this. They were quite minimal. And still, there he was, staring at the cross-dresser undoubtedly not believing his eyes. Who could blame him? Seeing your own male cousin dressed in lolita dress wasn't something you see every day. Tooru nudged him slightly.

"Yuujiro? You know him?" No point lying, huh?

"Yup, he's the cousin I mentioned back there", he said casually before turning back to Makoto, who obviously was trying to gather himself. When he was done with that he looked at his cousin again.

"What. In. The. WORLD. Is. THIS! Why are you dressed like that, Yuujiro!" A good question. Absolutely fantastic one. And Yuujiro knew how to answer.

"Oh, this? I'm just doing my job, that's all", he said with a tone that seemed to tell that cross-dressing was the most common job in the world. Makoto didn't seem to agree, however. Yuujiro hadn't expected him to. His cousin could be so serious sometimes. Though he did have a lot of pressure on him, so what to expect?

"Your job..?Exactly what kind of job…" Makoto didn't even finish his sentence, as the meaning was so obvious. A nervous silence fell upon the group. That was when Akira cleared his throat.

"Why don't we lead our guests to the dorms? You all must be curious and you must have a lot of questions to ask, but firstly you should settle to your rooms. All questions will be answered in the welcome ceremony held in the auditorium in an hour." As expected from the future student council president. There were a few mumbles, but everyone followed Akira as he started walking towards the dorms followed by the Princesses.

* * *

><p>AN: Hikari: Aaaaand here's the second chapter, so much shorter than the previous one. But that's fine, got the message through, huh?

Bye~!


End file.
